Sample Character
Wilhelm Jerkins is a sample character for the purpose of experimenting with and demonstrating character article layout. Expect a lot of Lorem Ipsum and a lot of moving things around. This first paragraph should be an at-a-glance look at the character, briefly touching on the most important aspects of a character's person or story that anyone skimming the article should know. They might be a house lord, potential heir, or merely a key player in the social or economic scene. These things should be listed here, but don't go into too much detail. There's plenty of space below. DO: *Link to the first mention of anything that might be a wiki page, such as other characters, places, etc. *Use category links when appropriate. See above, where I linked to the House Lords or House Heirs category instead of linking to a normal page that doesn't exist. Other categories include types of Allomancers and Dominance names. DON'T: *Copy/paste your character's application. That's not what this page is for. If you want the application to be referenced, link it under "See Also" below. *Make every single mention of the same thing into a link. Once is enough. *Feel obligated to fill out every single one of the headings below. Only fill out what's applicable to the character being written about, and don't overreach just to find content to fill it. Categories: *Characters should always be the first category in any character page. Always. *Type: Nobility, Skaa, Terrismen, Kandra, or Ministry. *Powers? **If yes: Allomancers or Keepers. Inquisitors might get their own category at some point so ignore this for them. **If they have Allomancy, also categorize the the type of Allomancer: Coinshots, Mistborn, etc. Always use the plural. For Thugs/Pewterarms, use Pewterarms. **For known Allomancers, also add Known Allomancers. Rumored/open/hidden Allomancers currently don't have categories. *Other misc categories, such as House Lords or House Heirs. If the inheritance of a house is being actively disputed, the main candidates may each fall under this category (for example, Caden and Colette Hasting). Schemers who want to overthrow a current legitimate heir do not apply here, only people who are publicly considered candidates for the house title. Reputation Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean metus eros, eleifend a commodo sed, vulputate in lorem. Donec sodales sed orci in ultricies. Sed vel diam vitae nibh sagittis euismod. Ut commodo ipsum quam, id imperdiet ex finibus a. Nunc lacus arcu, fermentum vel tempor eu, sodales sed arcu. Praesent ut nisi eros. Donec vulputate egestas urna, at interdum ipsum malesuada eu. Proin imperdiet nisi sit amet sem tempor tempor. Sed pulvinar leo ipsum, eget maximus justo aliquam quis. Nunc ac pellentesque enim, id viverra enim. Pellentesque feugiat eros augue, at hendrerit tellus consectetur ut. Nulla congue lacus nec rutrum porttitor. Gossip and Rumors *Phasellus nec lorem nisi. *Nulla efficitur pulvinar metus ac egestas. Morbi sit amet placerat lorem, sit amet sollicitudin nunc. *Proin dolor mauris, mollis in lorem non, dapibus ullamcorper leo. Personality and Traits This is a place to post a quick overview of your character's personality as if affects his or her relations with other characters. You can also write about miscellaneous traits here, like quirks, likes, dislikes, fears, etc. In tincidunt euismod odio a finibus. Suspendisse eu varius ex. Suspendisse ac neque scelerisque, euismod purus ut, efficitur massa. Nam tempus libero ac velit finibus auctor. Praesent non efficitur ipsum, sodales volutpat arcu. Praesent orci est, volutpat facilisis suscipit consectetur, condimentum ac lectus. Mauris commodo, nunc eu porta mollis, dolor ante convallis lorem, eu ullamcorper tortor augue non leo. Sed ac dui id nisi imperdiet hendrerit euismod ac purus. Sed id mauris sit amet turpis tincidunt suscipit et nec odio. Quisque tristique mi et lacus efficitur imperdiet. Current Events Fusce a quam odio You do not need to write an entire summary of any given event in these subsections; a brief overview of that specific character's involvement is enough. Suspendisse potenti. Curabitur neque nunc, facilisis at sem in, feugiat accumsan dui. Vivamus urna lacus, congue nec pulvinar nec, lacinia ac quam. Pellentesque nec tempus justo. Fusce dictum sit amet ex eu fringilla. Vivamus imperdiet magna vitae molestie commodo. Suspendisse viverra viverra condimentum. Aenean a tincidunt urna. Integer vitae lectus ultricies purus cursus fermentum sed vitae libero. Proin quis lorem id magna cursus porttitor vitae quis arcu. Vestibulum non risus nisl. Suspendisse non libero id nisi ornare posuere malesuada non tellus. Aliquam enim felis, congue quis leo a, consequat porta diam. Vivamus laoreet viverra Fusce et sollicitudin ex. Suspendisse iaculis neque lectus. Cras egestas orci a leo condimentum mattis. Praesent ut velit imperdiet, scelerisque augue nec, mattis lectus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Praesent at interdum odio, at hendrerit magna. Sed lacinia arcu nec justo dictum pretium. Quisque eu maximus velit. Morbi at augue vel lectus fermentum ultricies id vitae leo. Praesent laoreet enim nec diam ultricies sollicitudin. Cras ultricies luctus felis quis tempor. Aenean consequat sed lectus Sed et augue mauris. Donec bibendum dapibus quam, a commodo metus aliquam vel. Morbi in venenatis nisl, sed condimentum nibh. Vivamus interdum pellentesque dui vitae semper. Aenean in neque a tortor lacinia lacinia non ut justo. Aliquam vitae libero sed felis venenatis lacinia. Donec urna libero, viverra et dictum et, elementum non risus. Relationships and Factions Vestibulum ante ipsum Vivamus pulvinar, lectus sit amet elementum malesuada, urna diam scelerisque nunc, non blandit eros risus ac ligula. Aliquam erat volutpat. Vestibulum et erat consequat, elementum tellus a, varius quam. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nulla consequat eleifend diam, at rhoncus elit sodales quis. Duis quis neque est. Integer a turpis ut leo scelerisque laoreet. Nullam molestie dictum nibh vel molestie. Nunc et pellentesque massa, ut lobortis velit. Mauris ut magna non sapien rutrum luctus. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Cras congue augue ex, nec rutrum diam porta eget. Aliquam commodo rhoncus venenatis. In non varius elit. Nunc fringilla metus ante. Phasellus dictum lacus Mauris et condimentum risus. Integer ullamcorper blandit est. Phasellus ac congue ante. Donec laoreet elit neque, vitae sagittis dolor lobortis id. Integer orci quam, sollicitudin a maximus et, malesuada non metus. Pellentesque nec augue lobortis sapien vehicula tincidunt. Morbi sed bibendum tellus. Phasellus dictum lacus ac elementum tincidunt. Nullam mattis pellentesque sem, at finibus tellus finibus non. Vestibulum sodales ac elit sed tincidunt. Ut dictum arcu justo, a placerat mauris interdum ac. Curabitur felis augue, hendrerit vitae suscipit a, volutpat sodales lorem. Biography Do not paste your character's entire history here. This is more of a general overview of anything necessary for the wiki page that doesn't fit in the above categories. You are welcome to reference your character's history of course, but make it a paraphrased version. If people want the details, that's what applications are for. Donec consectetur quam in metus consectetur porttitor. Cras sagittis ex tortor. Mauris varius augue sit amet ipsum elementum luctus. Donec a enim quis dui sodales semper eget non purus. Phasellus consequat lectus a mi tincidunt, egestas sollicitudin metus auctor. Quisque ultricies varius tellus, in malesuada velit molestie et. In in augue tristique, mollis augue nec, suscipit neque. Duis id commodo lectus. Etiam quis rutrum urna. Nam aliquam laoreet mattis. Nulla ultricies scelerisque enim quis sodales. Praesent semper malesuada magna, non ullamcorper erat euismod sit amet. Fusce efficitur vulputate turpis, et luctus velit aliquam in. Sed ac libero ante. Duis sed dictum augue. Phasellus venenatis magna id enim tempus dignissim quis quis sem. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Nunc hendrerit sapien vitae libero gravida porttitor. Aliquam dapibus nulla at turpis feugiat tristique. Quisque elementum ac leo id rutrum. Proin commodo mi at mi pretium rhoncus. Integer at rutrum quam. Sed eget dapibus felis. In non nisi convallis, aliquet dolor vitae, molestie odio. Maecenas varius sapien in eros hendrerit, at ullamcorper elit gravida. Nullam sed bibendum tortor, nec interdum nibh. Donec ullamcorper nibh in eros molestie mattis. Aliquam quis elit vitae magna aliquet imperdiet a quis purus. Cras quis eros ex. Quisque at lorem mi. Maecenas a sollicitudin ex. Nulla sit amet magna purus. In est felis, tincidunt ac felis malesuada, sodales sollicitudin dui. Donec id lectus mollis, sagittis magna id, placerat justo. Integer convallis eu nisl ut gravida. Vestibulum quis maximus ligula. Donec vitae dolor id lectus varius rhoncus. Nunc ac mollis erat. Quisque ut arcu at magna faucibus tempus. Duis eget iaculis velit. Ut dignissim velit nec nisi scelerisque posuere. Phasellus purus diam, vestibulum et tincidunt et, vestibulum id ex. Maecenas in congue lorem. Sed rhoncus cursus nibh, sed tempus urna varius ut. Nulla a lacinia arcu. Aliquam id tempor metus, vitae lacinia est. Nunc sed tortor est. Trivia *Suspendisse neque nunc, condimentum id fringilla eu, rutrum mattis ipsum. Aliquam nec sagittis tellus. *Proin eu elit urna. Praesent lacinia eget sem in sodales. Morbi volutpat nec velit eget efficitur. *Donec ut nibh nunc. Nulla tempus, arcu ut luctus auctor, augue neque suscipit leo, at sollicitudin lectus felis ut neque. Morbi luctus, nibh vitae iaculis pretium, urna lacus placerat metus, at ornare lectus libero egestas ligula. *Aliquam erat volutpat. See Also *Character app link to MBI proper *Other applicable links Category:Characters Category:Reference